


The Bad Fish Paradigm

by Ilsa



Series: Shenny Episodic Drabbles [2]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, F/M, Friendship/Love, The Bad Fish Paradigm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilsa/pseuds/Ilsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shenny friendship drabble that takes place after the episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bad Fish Paradigm

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad to see this little collection is getting a good following

**The Bad Fish Paradigm**

 

*knock, knock, knock*

 

“Penny?”

 

*knock, knock, knock*

 

“Penny?”

 

*knock, knock, knock*

 

“Penny?”

 

“What do you want, Sheldon?” Penny asked as she yanked open the door, arms crossed.

 

Sheldon squinted at her, one hand on his head.

 

“I came to apologize for telling Leonard your secret,” he said, in a subdued voice.

 

He looked so miserable, Penny stepped back and motioned for him to come in. He took a seat on the chair after carefully removing the sweater she had thrown across it earlier that evening and throwing it onto the couch.

 

Penny sighed and shut the door.

 

“Look Sheldon, Leonard told me what happened...” she began, but he interrupted her.

 

“I'm sorry, Penny. I tried so hard. Leonard knew right away that I knew something so I went to Raj's, but I guess I wore out my welcome because he took me to Howard's house. He said I was talking too much so he made me drink some milk that tasted funny. He said it would help me sleep, but it just made me think of all these things to talk about. He took me home to Leonard and he tricked me into telling him and now my head hurts and I lost a friend.”

 

Sheldon ended his ramble with a sob, burying his face in his hand.

 

“Oh, sweetie, it's okay. We're still friends,” Penny said, soothingly.

 

She sat on the couch near him and forced herself to resist the urge to reach out and touch him.

 

He hesitantly looked up at her.

 

“We are? But friends are supposed to keep each others secrets and I didn't,” he said, confused.

 

“Yes, friends are supposed to keep secrets. They're supposed to do and not do a lot of things, but sometimes it just doesn't work out. And when one friend messes up the other friend is supposed to forgive them.”

 

“Do you forgive me, Penny?”

 

Penny smiled and nodded.

 

“Sheldon, I'm not happy about you blabbing to Leonard, but you did do the main thing a friend is supposed to do.”

 

“What's that?”

 

“You tried, Sheldon. As long as you try, I will always be your friend.”

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I would really appreciate some prompts for BBT episodes with a Shenny focus.... :D


End file.
